The Street Queen
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Shayla Nyugen, AKA The Street Queen, shows up for a race against Dom. But, she ends up catching the eye of one of Dom's team. She needs to get away from her family's rival, and keep that man away from Dom and the team. Especially Jesse. Jesse/OFC. *First in a series**Please note these will not be in any particular order*
1. Enter The Street Queen

A/N: I got this idea while listening to Rollin' by Limp Bizkit. And I will be posting the translations for the conversations that are in a language other than English.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fast and Furious! I only own Shayla Nyugen (Pronounced New-Yen) and any of her family! As well as any that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

The music was loud as street racers lined up along the street, waiting for Dominic Toretto and his team to show up.

A young man in his mid-twenties walked up to the window of a black Koenigsegg, tapping the glass with his knuckle.

"Hermana, necesito para hablar con usted," He said to the driver.

"¿Qué necesitas, hermano?" was the response he got as the window lowered just enough to hear the voice.

Letting out a frustrated groan, the man responded, "Dominic Toretto va a estar aquí dentro de pocos minutos," he told the driver. "Usted tiene que averiguar si vale la pena su tiempo antes de que llegue. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo con él, Shayla."

"Lo sé, Jose, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este chico," was the only answer he got before the window was rolled back up.

The man, looking to be a mix of Latino and African descent, pinched the bridge of his nose. Letting out a frustrated groan just as Toretto and his team showed up and exited their vehicles.

Unlike usual, the mocha skinned man looked at each racer as they stood by their cars. As if studying each of them.

"Anyone up to a challenge?" Dominic called out, a grin on his face as he looked to each person. "I'll race one person. They beat me; they get the chance of a lifetime. So, who is up for it?"

Just as every person began speaking at once, a voice cut through the chatter. Shushing everyone.

"I'll do it," the driver said, now leaning against her ride. "I'll even add in my Koenigsegg as a bonus if you beat me."

No one could get a good look at the woman's face because it was hidden by her hat. But, what could be seen was ebony colored hair and dark colored skin covered in dark colored tattoos. Her clothing was simple as it was a pair of black skinny jeans, a black halter top, and a pair of neon green colored Vans.

"¿Está seguro de que, Shay?" Came the hiss from the man behind her. The same man who spoke to the woman earlier.

"Cállate, José. Antes de que yo lo haga por ti," she said to him without sparing him a glance.

The man growled a little before he went back over to another vehicle they came in.

"We have a deal?" She asked, looking up at them finally, looking into Dom's eyes with her mismatched ones.

"Jesse, you know what to do," the man said to someone with him.

"Alright!" He exclaimed as he made his way over to the Koenigsegg with Team Toretto behind him.

The tall, lanky blonde raised the hood to view the engine. Rattling off stuff she didn't need to be told about. _She_ was the one who installed the parts after all. Well, with a little help from her dad and oldest brother.

"How much is under that hood, Jess?" Asked a man from beside Toretto. He was glaring at the challenger.

"About sixty-four grand, Leon," Jesse replied, his blue eyes wide as he looked to the dark skinned woman.

She just smirked at him as she let the hood down.

"Let's get going, Toretto," She said to him, a smirk on her face.

The mocha skinned man nodded to her before him and his team made their way back to their vehicles.

She nodded as well, smirking before she got back in her own vehicle.

Each racer made their way to the designated strip, eager to see Toretto win yet again.

Toretto and the newcomer stopped on the line, waiting for the go ahead. Each readied their nitrous oxide systems for the race, confident in their babies.

The signal was given and the two vehicles sped off, burning rubber in the process. Neck and neck. Within a few hundred feet of the finish, Toretto used his Nos, gaining the lead.

He was confident he was going to win once more. And gain another vehicle in the process. But that thought was shot down as soon as the black Koenigsegg passed him up, crossing the finish by a full car's length.

Every spectator was speechless as they processed the win. When both cars had come to a standstill, Toretto hastily got out of his vehicle. Wanting to know who dared beat him.

The driver's side door to the black Koenigsegg opened up-not out-as the woman exited her car.

"Who are you?" Toretto demanded, slightly angry.

The woman took off her hat, throwing it into the seat before closing the door.

"Name's Shayla Nyugen," She replied, smirking as she rested against her precious baby. "And I do believe that I have the opportunity to work for you, Dominic Toretto."

The man from before ran up to Shayla, speaking in fast Spanish.

"Shayla Nyugen! ¿Cómo puede usted hacer esto? Padre contó con usted!" He shouted, making the woman sigh.

"Jose! Volver a Chicago y traer a mi ahijada aquí. Si no lo hace, yo personalmente asegurarse de que usted no consigue salir con vida," She told him, making the man cringe in fear before he ran off to his own vehicle and burning rubber out of there.

Shayla shook her head before walking over to Toretto, holding her hand out to him. He looked at her outstretched hand before looking to her eyes. He shook her hand, his eyes not leaving her deep chocolate brown eye and her bright caramel eye.

"I will expect to see you at the garage at ten sharp, Miss Nyugen," Dominic told her, nodding.

"See you there, Toretto," She told him, every person there dispersing as the event was over. "But, I will be there after Yuki arrives tomorrow morning."

Toretto nodded before him and his crew retreated to their vehicles. She felt someone watching her, so she looked at each person in the crew. She found the one who was staring at her. It was Jesse. Shayla winked at him before she opened the door to her Koenigsegg, making him blush.

The engine roared to life, the only sound heard was the soft purring of the motor. She made her way past the crew before speeding off.

The next morning, while the crew was in the garage working, Shayla Nyugen made her way into the little shop called Toretto's with a little girl no older than two clinging to her side.

She saw a woman that resembled Dom behind the counter, working.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dominic," she said, gaining the woman's attention.

"He's in the garage up the road," She answered, confused. "Who are you?"

"Name's Shayla Nyugen," she told her as she picked up the little girl with her, setting her on her hip. "And this is Yuki, my daughter."

"Mia Toretto," She said, smiling at the little girl. It suddenly dawned on her who the woman with the little girl was. "You're the one who beat my brother in a race."

"Fast one aren't you, Mia?" Shayla asked laughing as Yuki hid her face in her mother-figure's ebony colored hair.

"Mommy, men coming," Yuki Nyugen squeaked, peeking out from behind Shayla's hair.

Shayla looked in the direction that Yuki was, seeing Jesse and Vince walking their way.

"It's El Guapo Mozo and Persona Desabrida," The youngest Nyugen sibling called out, laughing at their faces.

"What did you call us?" The older man asked, glaring at the young woman.

"If ya wanna know, ask that Hector fellow," She replied, smirking.

"Ignore him," Jesse said, a little jittery. "But, Dom wants to see you in the garage. ASAP."

Shayla nodded, "Alright," she told them before turning to Mia. "You wouldn't mind watching my daughter, would ya?"

"Not at all," The female Toretto said, smiling as Shayla passed Yuki to her arms.

"You're gonna stay with Mia, Yuki," She told the two year old girl in the eyes. "Mommy has to take care of something."

"But, Yuki want Rubia Hombre Bonito," the little girl said as she looked right at Jesse and held her arms out to him.

Shayla glanced at Jesse and Vince, before looking back to Yuki, "Yuki, if you behave for Mia, I will take you to get ice cream. And maybe Rubia Hombre Bonito will join us. Is that a deal?"

Yuki nodded, her little arms wrapping around Mia's neck but her big brown eyes were still watching Jesse.

Shayla stood straight, her ebony hair falling over her shoulder. She turned to the men, "Lead the way."

"Mommy! Yuki don't want un convite!" The little girl cried out all of a sudden, trying to get to Jesse. "Yuki don't want Hermana de Dom! Yuki want Rubia Hombre Bonito!"

Shayla was shocked, 'Yuki has never acted like this trying to get to someone she just met,' she thought, her gaze going to Jesse's shocked form.

Shayla hurried to her niece, taking her from Mia. The little girl was still trying to get to Jesse, which was extremely unusual.

"Jesse, Yuki wants you to carry her up there," Shayla said, walking up to the stunned young man.

Jesse started backing away as if he was afraid of something but Vince stopped him from going anywhere, "Why does the kid want Jess to carry her?"

"I don't know," the woman admitted. "She's never been like this with anyone."

"Just carry the kid, Jess," Vince told the blonde man next to him. "I don't wanna hear her whining for you to carry her."

Jesse looked to the dark haired man next to him, nervous.

"I-I-I-I've n-n-never held a k-k-kid, V," He stuttered, his baby blue eyes wide.

Shayla shook her head; this was a new thing for Yuki.

"Just carry her like I am, Jess," the woman said to him, smiling gently. "Yuki isn't going to be quiet until you do."

"Por favor, Rubia Hombre Bonito," Yuki pleaded, finally giving him her best puppy dog face.

'She sure knows how to use that face,' Shayla Nyugen thought, still amazed by this toddler.

It seemed like an eternity before Jesse-still wide-eyed- nodded in agreement. The woman his age sighed as she handed the little girl over to the clueless male. He set Yuki on his hip, just like he saw Shayla do.

The little girl rested her head on Jesse's shoulder, trying to get as close to him as she could.

Mia laughed a little. She had heard little kids could sense what's in a person's heart just like an animal could.

"Rubia Hombre Bonito," the dark haired little girl whispered, holding on to Jesse's vest.

"Let's go before Leon sends a search party for us," the dark haired man said, walking in the direction the two came from beforehand.

The two nineteen year olds followed suit, Shayla noticing Jesse staring at her skin.

The woman smirked before answering what most people asked, "Mom was half Latino and half African American, Dad was half Japanese and half Irish."

"Oh," was all the nervous boy could say as they continued to walk.

When the trio (Plus Yuki) stepped inside the garage, gasps of surprise sounded. Dom's voice rising above the others.

"Who is the kid Jess is carrying?"

* * *

Hermana, necesito para hablar con usted. - Sister, I need to talk to you.

¿Qué necesitas, hermano?- What do you need, Brother?

Dominic Toretto va a estar aquí dentro de pocos minutos, - Dominic Toretto is going to be here within the next few minutes,

Usted tiene que averiguar si vale la pena su tiempo antes de que llegue. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo con él, Shayla. - You need to figure out if he is worth your time before he gets here. Don't want you to waste your time on him, Shayla.

Lo sé, Jose, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este chico,- I know, Jose, I have a good feeling about this guy,

¿Está seguro de que, Shay?- Are you sure Shay?

Cállate, José. Antes de que yo lo haga por ti.- Shut up, Jose. Before I do it for you.

Shayla Nyugen! ¿Cómo puede usted hacer esto? Padre contó con usted!- Shayla Nyugen! How could you do this? Father counted on you!

Jose! Volver a Chicago y traer a mi ahijada aquí. Si no lo hace, yo personalmente asegurarse de que usted no consigue salir con vida.- Jose! Return to Chicago and bring my goddaughter here. If you do not, I will personally ensure that you do not get out alive.


	2. Expecting the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fast and Furious! I only own any characters in this that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

The ebony haired woman looked to Dominic Toretto, sighing. "The kid is my daughter, Yuki."

"Rubia Hombre Bonito mí llevar. El agradable. Yuki le pide quedarse aquí," The little girl piped up, throwing her arms around the nervous man's neck.

"Shayla, follow me," Dom said, his brown eyes watching Yuki.

Shayla nodded before looking to the little girl in Jesse's arms, "¿Quieres ir conmigo y Dom, Niña?"

"Yuki quedarme aquí, Mami,"she responded, tightening her grip on Jesse.

Shayla Nyugen followed Dominic outside to a table.

"Why did you bring your daughter with you?" He asked, grabbing a wrench from the platform.

"First, she's my niece," Shayla said to him, receiving a raised eyebrow from Dom. "I promised my brother I would take care of her if anything happened to him. Second, Jose would just throw her to the side. I thought you were about family, Toretto."

"I am," He responded as he grabbed some other tools before walking back into the garage with Shayla not far behind. He looked around, not seeing Jesse or the little runt. "Where'd Jess take off to?"

Letty, not looking up from the engine of her vehicle, pointed to Jesse's little area of the shop. The ebony haired woman gave a confused look before she followed Letty's finger, seeing Jesse sitting in his chair. Trying to entertain Yuki.

Shayla giggled a little before she made her way over to them, leaning against a post.

"Niña took to you fast," she commented, almost scaring the poor boy half to death.

The young man put his hand on his chest, as if trying to calm down.

"S-scared me h-half to d-death," He stuttered, looking at the woman.

Shayla giggled slightly, "Sorry 'bout that."

Jesse looked back down at the toddler on his lap, playing with the keys to his Jetta.

"H-how did you g-get all those p-parts on your K-Koenigsegg?" He asked her, curious as he continued to watch Yuki play with his keys.

"My dad, my older brother, and I put blood, sweat, and tears into her," Shayla answered as she watched Yuki rest her head against Jesse's chest, falling asleep. "You're not busy are ya?"

Jesse shook his head, "J-just need t-to finish the s-schematics for L-Letty's c-car. W-why?"

"I need to get Yuki back to Mia," She explained, smiling.

The ebony haired woman walked over and gently took the toddler from Jesse, holding her close. But not before grabbing the blonde's beanie.

"H-hey!" Jesse exclaimed, surprised and confused.

"Shush," Shayla whispered. "If all of us wanna keep our sanity, this is worth it. Besides, I can get ya another."

Shayla put the beanie in Yuki's arms, stilling the young girl.

"It has your scent, so it'll keep her calm," She explained. "I'll be back in a bit."

With that, the young woman walked out to say something to Dom before heading back to Toretto's.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Mia asked as she wiped the counters down.

"The runt," She explained, smiling. "She should be good for a while. She fell asleep on Jesse's lap, so to keep from waking her, I snitched his beanie."

Mia nodded, her brown eyes watching the new woman.

"Will she wake up before the days out?" Mia asked, watching the sleeping child.

"Shouldn't, but let's not jinx it," Shayla said, laughing a little as she sat the two year old in a comfy chair.

Mia nodded, watching the woman open the odd door to her car. She stepped in, the engine roaring to life. It died down to a soft purr as she backed out of the spot.

Her phone rang; she grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Shay_!" The voice on the other line sounded worried. "_Are you alright?_"

"I'm fine, Enrique," She answered, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"_Oh just the fact that I haven't heard from ya since the other day, Chica,_" He responded as she stopped her car. "_And don't leave your precious baby out where anyone can snatch her_."

"And here I was planning on leaving my doors unlocked and the keys in the ignition," the dark skinned woman said, teasingly as she got out of her car.

She pulled the creeper out and down to her car with some tools before putting the phone on speaker, the Mexican accented voice shouting.

"_Shayla Kame Evita Nyugen! You leave that damn car unattended and I will personally make my way out to LA to kick your multicultural ass!_"

"You're really taking advantage of the fact you're the only person who can get away with using my full name, aren't ya?" She asked, rolling under the car after jacking it up a little.

"_Damn right I am!_" his voice sounded, drawing looks of confusion from the men and woman inside the garage. "_If you so much as think of blowing a gasket on that damn car, I will hang you by your toes in a tree!_"

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about that, Enrique," Shayla answered, laughing. "Besides, I know this mad scientist with cars."

"_His name Jesse Carson?_" Enrique asked, confused.

That drew even more confused looks from the team.

"Yes, Enrique Diablo," She replied, pulling some bolts from the engine.

"_You're there with the little shit now?_" He asked, his voice sounding excited.

"Jeez, Rique, what's with these sudden mood swings lately?" She asked as she pulled a part from the engine and sat it to the side. "But, to answer your question, yes I am."

"_I know I am on speaker, so Jesse Lee Carson, get this damn phone and speak!_"

Dom looked to Leon, who grabbed the phone and handed it to the young man.

"Y-yeah, Rique?" He asked, confused.

"_You little shit! I haven't heard from you in two goddamn years!_" The Mexican shouted, causing everyone to laugh a little. Except Jesse. "_You had me scared half to fucking death!_"

"S-sorry, Buddy," Jesse replied, his blue eyes watching Shayla.

"_I know you're looking at Shay right now with a look of shock and I know she's under her car working on it, so don't be surprised!_"

"Do you know when to shut up, Enrique Diablo?" Shayla called out from under the car.

"_Yes I do, Shay,_" The Mexican responded. "_And that is now. Izzy is here. Adiós y ver lo que usted bitches más tarde!_"

The Mexican cut off the call, everyone erupting in laughter.

"If someone doesn't mind, care to pass me a replacement?" Shayla called out from under the car, holding her hand out.

The part was dropped into her hand. Shayla then began the process of replacing what she removed. When she was done with the repairs, she rolled out from under the car and grabbed a rag. Wiping her hands free of the grease.

"Okay, what was up with that?" Vince asked as he walked up to the girl and held his hand out for her to take.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"What was up with that?" She asked as she grabbed the ruined sparkplug.

Vince motioned to the sparkplug in the woman's hand, "That."

"This?" She asked as she held it up. "The sparkplugs in my Koenigsegg are closer to the back. Akira was the one who modified the car. You'd have to ask him if you wanted to know why he put them there."

"Your brotha' was a genius then, Shayla," Leon said, laughing as he clapped the dark skinned woman on the back.

"By the way, Letty, stop glaring," She said to the Latina, smirking. "I ain't no skank. If you don't believe me, ask me a barrage of questions when I'm first waking up."

This too was met with looks of confusion, "Really guys?" she just sighed. "Well, you'll have to figure it out. For now, we gotta get these cars in tiptop royalty condition!"

The team members with Toretto just shook their heads, smiles on their faces.

What are they going to be in for with this woman? She was sure full of surprises.

* * *

Rubia hombre bonito mí llevar. El agradable. Yuki le pide quedarse aquí- Nice blonde man carry me. He nice. Yuki asks to stay here

¿Quieres ir conmigo y Dom, niña?- You want to go with me and Dom, Baby Girl?

Yuki quedarme aquí, mami.- Yuki stay here, Mommy.

Adiós y ver lo que usted bitches más tarde!- Goodbye and see you bitches later!


	3. Well This Wasn't in the Job Description

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fast and Furious! I only own the characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

A/N: This chapter takes place about a couple months after Shayla beat Dom in the race.

* * *

Someone knocked on her door, "Who is it?" Shayla Nyugen called out as she pulled her red halter top over her head.

"Shayla, its Mia," the voice on the other side of the door answered. "Can I come in?"

"Come on in, Mia," She replied as she sat down to pull on her trademark neon green Vans.

The door opened and the younger Toretto walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Planning on winning tonight?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"Yes I am, Mia," Shayla responded, her mismatched eyes meeting the other woman's. "They don't call me The Street Queen for nothing."

Shayla stood up and went for the door as Mia moved out of the way.

"You want me or Enrique to watch Yuki?" the young woman asked, a smile on her face.

"I would prefer for you to watch her since Enrique plans on being there tonight," Shayla responded as she went down the stairs to find Jesse, once again, trying to entertain the toddler.

This time, Enrique was trying to help the genius mechanic. The Mexican looked up, "Hot damn, you look sexy, Shay," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Watch it, Rique," the dark skinned woman warned, walking into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Just pointin' out the obvious, Chica," He responded, laughing.

"Usted sabe quién yo tengo mi ojo en, Rique," She told him before taking a drink of her Budweiser.

"Sí, lo sé. Usted tiene su ojo en el mecánico aquí. El loco sentado aquí tratando de calmar a su niña," Enrique mused, laughing as he stood to grab a beer from the fridge as well. "Es tímido cuando él está cerca de ti, Shay. Yuki ha tomado el gusto a él, eso es seguro."

"Yo, Shay, are we gonna have to make a rule that says no one can have a conversation in a different language?" Leon asked as he grabbed a Corona, rather than a Budweiser. "Since we don't speak them other languages."

"I'm sure you'll manage, Leon," Shayla replied, smirking before taking a swig of her beer. "I need to get me some whiskey or some sake around here. Or both."

That definitely earned her some creeped out looks.

"What?"

"Whiskey and sake?" Vince asked, confused. "That don't sound right."

"Well, you try having an older brother who loved to experiment," She explained, her mismatched eyes alight. "That was one of the best ones he came up with."

"Which brother?" Vince asked, leaning back. "I know it wasn't Jose."

"Akira," the woman replied, laughing a little. "He always was the one to be first in line for a heist. And when Yuki came, he put those days behind him to create a better future for her."

"We about ready to go?" Dominic Toretto asked as he stepped up to the group of street racers.

"I'm ready as I'll ever get, Dom," Shayla said, smirking before she finished off her beer.

Suddenly, Shayla's phone started ringing, scaring her. The ebony haired woman pulled out her phone, seeing that it was her brother calling.

"¿Hola?"

"_Shayla, tengo malas noticias,_" Was the simple reply she got.

"¿Qué pasa, José?" She asked, not liking the shakiness of her brother's voice.

"_Hideo Takeshi envió a las carreras de esta noche. ¿Está compitiendo esta noche?_"

"Sí, Jose. Estoy compitiendo. ¿Por qué?" She asked, not liking this at all.

"_Hideo envió Takeshi con el mejor coche que posee. Su Ford mustango de con la parte superior de la línea Zex húmedo Sistema nitroso apagón!_" The man told her frantically.

"Carajo, Jose!" She shouted, standing straight. Gaining confused looks from Dom and the team.

"_Sólo tenga cuidado, Shayla._"

"Lo haré, José. No te preocupes por eso," She replied before she snapped the phone shut.

"What was that about, Shay?" Vince asked, confused.

"Family rival," She answered, her eyes going to Yuki and Jesse.

"You guys had better get going, so you're not late," Mia said as she took Yuki from Jesse's lap.

"Yuki want Rubia Hombre Bonito!" She cried, struggling to get to Jesse.

Mia looked to Jesse to see him stand up and look the little girl in the eyes, "I-I'll be back t-tonight, Yuki," He said to her before he went out to his Jetta.

Shayla kissed Yuki's forehead before she hurried out to her black Koenigsegg, getting in the car.

The others followed, Dom leading the team out.

Dom was in the front with Letty and Vince side by side behind him and Leon, Shayla, and Jesse behind them. Side by side.

Shayla could see the Ford mustang parked along the side, the Japanese man standing beside it and glaring at the team.

When they stopped, each driver exited their cars.

"Shayla."

The woman turned to who called her name, glaring at the man.

"Takeshi."

Dom looked at the two, confused. Takeshi, typical looks for someone of Japanese descent, smirked at the ebony haired woman.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Takeshi," Shayla warned, glaring at him. "Like the last time."

"Don't you worry about that, Shayla," He answered, leaning against the vehicle.

"Hector."

A Mexican walked over, bumping fists with Dom, "Dom."

"Two G buy in," Dom announced, handing Hector a stack of bills. "That one is for Shayla."

Hector nodded as Takeshi and a black man named Edwin each handed him a stack of money.

"I have an extra to add, Toretto," Takeshi Akahito said, looking to the Team leader.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at the man.

"If Shayla wins, she gets my car," He said, handing the pink slip to Hector. "If she loses, she comes back to Chicago with me. Without a fight and you guys keep her car and the kid."

Jesse looked to the woman, "You can't do that, Shayla!"

She turned to the man who had been acting awkward whenever he was around her and smiled, "You don't have to worry about anything, Jess."

The blonde nodded, but he didn't believe her. He had the feeling something bad was going to happen tonight.

"What'll it be, Shayla?" He asked, smirking and knowing she couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Alright, but you'd better be forking over your car when I win," She replied, getting back in her car.

Enrique walked up to Jesse, and started whispering something to him. Takeshi turned and motioned to someone behind the lines, who in turn ran off.

Shayla didn't think anything of it before she drove to the designated strip. Being the first on the line. Followed by Takeshi and Edwin.

She readied her nitrous oxide system while she waited for Leon to give the go ahead. When he said it was clear, Hector started the race.

Shayla was first with Takeshi not far behind her. She knew his mustang could go faster than that. It was almost like he was waiting for something to happen. That's when she felt it in her thigh. A searing pain.

"Damn, he knows how to play dirty," Shayla mumbled as the man sped up, passing her.

Shayla snarled before using the Nos. Easily passing Takeshi. She crossed the finish line by a fraction of a meter before Takeshi. Dom, Jesse, Enrique, and the rest of the team surrounded the Koenigsegg, waiting for Shayla to exit the car.

When she finally exited, looks of horror filled their eyes. They noticed that her pale skinny jeans were starting to stain red on the front of her thigh.

"Shayla!" Enrique shouted, catching her as she started to fall. "What happened?"

"Keep Takeshi away from me," She whispered her hand over the bullet wound. "His plan failed."

Enrique nodded as he watched Takeshi storm up to them.

"What the hell?" He shouted, moving to hit Shayla.

But Dom and Vince stepped in the way.

"She won," Vince said to him. "Fair and square. Even if you ordered an assassin to wound her so you would win."

"I would advise you to leave," Dom threatened, balling his fists.

Takeshi snarled at Dom before he made his way to his car and driving off.

Enrique looked to Jesse, "Yo, Jess, you take her to Bernardo's place. He can patch her up."

"Me?" He asked, shocked. "I don't know where that's at."

"Just follow Shay's directions," Enrique said, helping the ebony haired woman over to the Jetta.

As soon as the woman was in the seat, Enrique took her keys, "I'll drive your car back to the fort."

She nodded as the Mexican shut the door and Jesse got in and started the car.

"So where is this Bernardo's place?" He asked, speeding off.

"What? No stuttering?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shay, where are we going?" Jesse asked her, looking to her.

"Bernardo lives maybe a mile past the fort," She responded, moving into a more comfortable position. "And sorry about getting blood on the seats, Jess."

"Worry about that later," He responded, maneuvering down the streets.

As soon as they pulled into the drive of the house that Shay pointed at, a man walked out with a pistol in hand.

"Who's there?" He shouted as Jesse got out and hurried around the Jetta, not answering him. "Who're you?"

He hurried to them when he saw him help Shayla out of the car, "Shayla?"

"It's me, Bernardo," She replied. "I need you to patch me up. Gunshot to the thigh."

Bernardo nodded and quickly led them inside, "Sit her on the couch. I'll be back."

And he was back in a fraction of a second, "What type of weapon shot you, Shay?"

"Takeshi ordered it, so must be a sniper rifle," She answered and hissed when the black haired man pulled the bullet from her thigh. "Watch it dammit!"

"Sorry, Shay," He mumbled as he fumbled around to get her patched up.

When he was done, "You with Toretto?"

"Both of us are," She answered as he finished wrapping her leg. "Why?"

"Just wondering," He replied, standing up and sliding the gloves off his hands. "No racing, no picking up Yuki, and nothing that will cause them stitches to rip."

"Like hell I'm not racing!" She shouted, but gave up when the blonde gave her a look.

Bernardo turned to Jesse, "Follow me," he said, walking off into the kitchen.

Jesse was confused, but followed him anyways.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, Bernardo closed the door, "You seeing her?"

"What?"

"Simple fucking question," He said to him, grabbing a glass and pouring some sweet tea into it.

"No," He answered. "I don't even think she would want to."

"Wouldn't want to," Bernardo scoffed before taking a drink. "My ass. You notice how she shut up and quit arguing with ya when you gave her that look?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah?"

"She don't do that for just anybody."

"What do ya mean?" Jesse asked as he took a beer from the Mexican.

"What I mean is: She normally continues to argue with ya about something," the man clarified. "She never quits arguing."

"She never quits?" The tall blonde asked, confused. He did not understand this woman before, but he sure as hell didn't now.

"Exactly," Bernardo replied, his brown eyes darting to a picture on the wall. "See that picture there?"

Jesse turned and looked at the lone photo on the wall, "What about it?"

"That's me, Akira, Aisley, and Shay," he explained. "That was taken just before Yuki was born."

"What does that have to do with this?" He asked, turning back to the older man.

"What I'm saying is she lost the only two people she was really close to, and was a feisty and the meanest shit you ever laid eyes on," Bernardo Martinez explained. "Then when she met Enrique Diablo a bit after Akira was killed, she slowly returned to the way she was before. But she's still not quite there yet."

"Her daughter's name is Yuki," Jesse said, confused. "How could her niece be named Yuki as well?"

"The Yuki you see is her niece," Bernardo said to him, sighing. "Shay was the only real mother the little girl ever knew. So, when Akira was killed, Shay took care of her as if she was her own daughter."

Jesse moved to the cream colored door and looked out into the living room, seeing Shayla nod off to sleep.

"She looks so peaceful here," He whispered, looking back to the older man.

Bernardo laughed, "She knows she's safe. If you ever watch her, watch real close because you will see what I'm talking about."

The tall, lanky blonde nodded, his eyes going back to Shayla.

"Get some blankets from the table over there," Bernardo said, motioning to the table. "I'll call Enrique and have him tell Toretto that you two are going to stay here tonight."

Jesse nodded, "I'll take the floor."

"That's up to you," Bernardo said to him, walking past him into the living room, trying not to wake the dark skinned woman.

The blonde followed him into the living room after he grabbed the blankets, covering Shayla after Bernardo maneuvered her so she was lying down.

"Just make yourself a palate on the floor where ever you want to and get some sleep," the older man told him. "I'm going to bed. Buenas noches."

Jesse nodded and stretched out right in front of the couch. The lights went out after a few minutes, surrounding them in complete darkness. He just noticed that his ADD hadn't kicked in much today. Especially when Shayla was around or the adorable Yuki wanted to sit on his lap.

* * *

Usted sabe quién yo tengo mi ojo en, Rique- You know who I have my eye on, Rique

Sí, lo sé. Usted tiene su ojo en el mecánico aquí. El loco sentado aquí tratando de calmar a su niña.- Yes I know. You have your eye on the mechanic here. The crazy one sitting here trying to pacify your little girl.

Es tímido cuando él está cerca de ti, Shay. Yuki ha tomado el gusto a él, eso es seguro.- He's shy when he's near you, Shay. Yuki has taken a liking to him, that is for sure.

Shayla, tengo malas noticias.- Shayla, I have some bad news.

¿Qué pasa, José?- What is it, Jose?

Hideo Takeshi envió a las carreras de esta noche. ¿Está compitiendo esta noche?- Hideo sent Takeshi to the races tonight. Are you racing tonight?

Sí, Jose. Estoy compitiendo. ¿Por qué?- Yes, Jose. I am racing. Why?

Hideo envió Takeshi con el mejor coche que posee. Su Ford mustango de con la parte superior de la línea Zex húmedo Sistema nitroso apagón.- Hideo sent Takeshi with the best car he has. His Ford Mustang with the top of the line Zex wet nitrous system blackout

Carajo, Jose!-Holy shit, Jose!

Sólo tenga cuidado, Shayla.- Just be careful, Shayla.

Lo haré, José. No te preocupes por eso.- I will, Jose. Do not worry about that.


	4. A Little Whiskey To Bring It Out

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do not appear in the movies!

* * *

The ebony haired woman was the first person to wake up the next morning. She looked around, confused until she remembered what happened the night before. Her mismatched eyes looked for a clock, finding one on the table. Reading 0630.

'Too damn early to be awake,' Shayla thought, groaning as she sat up.

Movement in front of the couch caught her eye. Her eyes darted to the person sleeping on the floor. Seeing Jesse laying there, mumbling in his sleep. Shayla could only make out a few words that he was saying.

When his sleeping form let out a scream, Shayla touched his shoulder. Jolting him awake.

"S-Shayla?" He asked, sitting up and trying to calm himself down. "D-did I wake you up?"

The dark skinned woman shook her head, "Nah, Jess. I was already awake," She told him, concern in her mismatched eyes. "What were you dreaming of, Jess?"

Jesse shook his head, rubbing his forehead, "Nothing important."

The look in his blue eyes said otherwise, "Jesse, what is it?" she asked as she set her feet on the floor.

He shook his head again, moving to sit next to the ebony haired woman, "E-everything."

Shayla took his pale hand in her own, dark hand, causing the blonde to look at her with a look of shock.

"It's never good to keep things bottled up, Jess," She whispered, smiling at him gently. "How about we talk while we work on my Koenigsegg? Have to replace the window and anything that the bullet damaged."

Jesse nodded as he stood up to fold the blankets, but Shayla stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, Jess," She said, standing up and trying not to fall. "Bernie hates it when guests do work around his house."

The tall blonde nodded as the dark skinned woman went over to a desk and wrote a note for Bernardo.

"Just have to let him know where we went so he doesn't send a search party for us," She explained as she stuck the post-it to the edge of the computer screen.

The dark skinned woman was determined to walk on her own, despite the GSW.

The blonde followed Shayla as she made her way out to the white Jetta, making sure she didn't fall.

"I ain't helpless, Jess," the ebony haired woman said as she got into the white car.

Jesse closed the door before making his way around the car, getting in and starting the vehicle.

"I know that, Shayla," He replied, pulling out of the drive.

"Jess, please call me Shay," the dark skinned woman said, leaning back in the seat.

The blonde nodded as the fort came into view.

Pulling into the driveway, she noticed Enrique's neon green Dodge Challenger parked along the sidewalk.

"Well, I guess Rique decided to bring Ole Genie here," Shayla said as she opened the door of the Jetta and exited the car.

Jesse exited the car behind her and followed the ebony haired woman into the house. Shayla looked at the stairs, "Fuck no. I'm gonna be on the couch until my leg's better."

So, what she did was head over to the couch and sit down. She heard glass clink, and laughed to herself. She reached down into her bag she sat there the night before and pulled out the bottle.

"What's that?" Jesse asked, sitting beside the woman.

"Evidently Rique decided to do a little shopping last night before we left for the race. And hide it in my bag," She answered before looking at the man next to her. "Why don't ya get us two shot glasses?"

Jesse shook his head before he went into the kitchen, grabbing two shot glasses out of the cabinet. He returned to the couch, sitting next to the woman. Shayla took the shot glasses from him, setting them on the coffee table.

"That whiskey?" Jesse asked as the woman sitting beside him opened the bottle.

"Only the best," She answered, pouring each of them a shot. "Middleton Barry Crockett Irish Whiskey."

She handed one to the blonde before she picked up hers. Jesse smelled of it, the whiskey smelling like a combination of flowers, honey, and fruits. He looked to the woman, seeing her smiling before she downed her shot.

Jesse looked at the glass for a moment before deciding to drink the shot.

Shayla watched him with a smile on her face as he tasted the aged whiskey. The blonde sat the glass on the table beside Shayla's, the woman pouring each of them another shot.

"So, are you gonna tell me what had you screaming in your sleep?" She asked, handing him the glass.

Jesse sighed, "What it was that had me screaming last night was your agreement, Shay. My mind kept playing e-every possible ending."

He downed the shot as the dark skinned woman spoke, "My agreement with Takeshi?"

Jesse nodded, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Jesse, like I said, there was nothing to worry about," Shayla told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If anyone knows how Takeshi plays, it's me."

"He still could have beaten you, Shay," Jesse argued, looking to the woman.

"You know why I wasn't afraid to accept his challenge?" She asked, downing a shot. "How I knew I was going to win?"

"How?" The blonde asked as he watched the woman pour two more shots.

"I had the best mechanic working with my baby," She answered, a smile on her face as Jesse grabbed his shot glass. "I knew nothing could stop me if you were the one to work on her. I had no doubts about it."

The blonde started talking about every reason why she still shouldn't have done it. Shayla chuckled and touched his cheek, her lips gently meeting his. The ebony haired woman could tell he was in shock by the way he froze. But, he quickly melted into the kiss.

When the need for air became too great, Shayla rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"W-what was t-that f-for?" He asked, still in shock.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime, Jess?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

The only answer she got was the blonde's lips on hers. Shayla responded to the kiss instantly, melting into him.

When the two reluctantly pulled apart, a voice made them jump. The two street racers looked to see Enrique Diablo standing there on the last step.

"Yo man, I see Shay found her whiskey," Enrique said, leaning against the post. "And I see both of you did what I was hoping would happen."

"Get lost, Rique," Shayla said, the bridge of her nose against the crook of Jesse's neck.

"Alright Amiga," He said, holding his hands up in mock surrender before heading back up the stairs.

The dark skinned woman chuckled, "Now, where were we?"

The blonde didn't reply with words, but he did leave a trail of kisses down her neck.


	5. When Will It Happen?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

The ringing of a phone woke Shayla Nyugen from her deep slumber. The dark skinned woman started to feel around on the coffee table for the phone, finding it soon after. She didn't even bother to look at who was calling.

"Hello?" She asked groggily as she rested her head back against Jesse's chest.

"_You sound like you were drinking, Shay,_" Bernardo Martinez said on the other end of the line, a hint of a laugh to his voice.

"Irish whiskey from Rique," She answered, trying to find a clock. "What time is it?"

"_Two o'clock in the afternoon, Loco,_" He replied, annoyed. "_Yuki is here with me before you ask. Toretto's little sister brought her over._"

"Alright, I'm getting up," Shayla told him, resting her head against the blonde's chest.

"_Don't say you're getting up and then don't get up,_" the man's voice warned. "_Or I will let Enrique know. And you know how he wakes you up._"

"Alright, alright, alright," She said, begrudgingly getting off of the couch. "Now I'm up. Happy Bernie?"

"_Yes I am, Shay,_" He replied before changing the subject. "_Shay, you know Takeshi isn't going to give up easily. Or Hideo for that matter._"

"I know Bernie, but what am I supposed to do until he strikes like the snake he is?" Shayla asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"_Just lay low and don't leave Jesse's side,_" the older man told her. "_Don't do any racing and don't attend the races. Unless you are with Toretto and the team._"

"Alright, Bernie," She agreed, whispering. "I'll talk to ya later."

"_Alright, Shay,_" Bernie Martinez said, a smile evident in his voice. "_I'll talk to ya later, Pipsqueak._"

The dark skinned woman snapped her phone shut just as a pair of pale arms snaked their way around her waist. She felt a pair of lips on her neck, "Jesse. I'm surprised Leon or Vince didn't send a search party."

Jesse replied with a mumbled response, causing Shayla to giggle. Smiling, she turned in his arms. Now facing the tall blonde.

"Your ADD didn't kick in last night, Jess," Shayla pointed out, whispering.

"I guess I found something other than engines that calms me down," He mumbled, kissing her jawline.

Shayla's hand made its way to the nape of Jesse's neck, sending chills down the blonde's spine. His lips followed her jawline to her chin, and then made their way up to her lips. Kissing her gently. Pulling apart, Jesse opened his eyes to look into her mismatched ones, "Your lips are just as soft as they look," He whispered, his eyes locked with hers.

Leon's voice made the both of them jump, "Yo dawg, I see Rique's plan worked."

The two looked to see Leon leaning against the doorway, grinning like the cat that eat the canary.

"Why ya grinning like the cat that eat the canary, Leon?" She asked, giggling as she felt Jesse's muscles tense.

Leon shook his head, saying he wasn't going to tell, "No reason, just figured I'd stop by and see if you two were up yet."

"Well, we're up," the ebony haired woman said, pushing Leon out of the house. "You can come back later tonight. Not right now."

And she shut the door behind her before she went to meet Jesse at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, Jess, have ya ever been zip lining?" She asked, smirking before she kissed his lips.

"No, Shay," He replied. "Why?"

"You'll love it, Jess," the ebony haired woman replied, laughing. "On my seventeenth birthday, Mom and Dad, along with Akira, took me zipping. You'll love it."

The blonde nodded dumbly before the woman realized one thing.

"And it'll have to be after my leg heals, dammit," She muttered, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Race Wars is next month," the tall blonde said, smiling. "Want to go work on your Koenigsegg?"

She nodded, smiling. But, she let out a squall when she was suddenly swept off of her feet.

"What was that for, Jess?" Shayla asked, trying to control her laughter.

"Surprise," He said with a smile on his face. "That was payback for scaring me."

"Alright, alright, alright," She said, managing to control her laughter. "Put me down. My feet touch the floor."

The blonde allowed her to place her feet on the floor, confused and worried that he had done something wrong. Shayla saw that look and instantly knew what was going through his head.

"Jess, don't even start to think you did something wrong," the dark skinned woman said, looking directly into his blue eyes. "Because you didn't. All it was, was you surprised me."

He nodded, "Good. Now, Jesse, you had better get up stairs and get a shower. While I change the bandages on my leg."

"I can c-carry you up there, Shay," the blonde whispered, kissing the dark skinned woman's jawline.

"Alright."

Just as the word left her mouth, she felt the blonde's arms pick her up bridal style. He carefully maneuvered them through the house, up the stairs, and into Shayla's room. He set her on her bed, kissing her lips before standing straight.

"You know you could have put me down at the top of the stairs, right?" She asked, standing up carefully and grabbing a bag from behind the computer desk.

"I know, S-Shay," Jesse replied, watching her. "What's in the bag?"

Shayla put the black Nike bag on the bed and sat down, opening the back. She stood back up and proceeded to take her leather belt from the loops on her jeans.

"I-I-I-I'm j-j-just g-g-g-gonna g-go t-take a s-shower, n-n-now," He stuttered, heading off for the bathroom.

The ebony haired woman chuckled as she continued to work on getting her skinny jeans over the GSW. As soon as she had the pale blue fabric off of her body, she sat down on the black quilts. Then, with a pair of surgical scissors, she cut the bandages on her leg. Revealing the wound that was stitched up by Bernardo.

"Bernie should have made a business outta that," the dark skinned woman mused as she cleaned the skin around the wound with iodine.

Shayla grabbed a roll of gauze and cut a strip, making a gauze pad for the wound. Placing the pad on the wound, she started wrapping her leg with the gauze. When she had her leg wrapped, she grabbed some medical tape and adhered some to the gauze. Keeping it in place.

The ebony haired woman gathered all of the used supplied and stuffed them in a plastic bag and tied it up. She sat the black bag on the floor, stood up, and made her way over to the closet. Stubbing her toe in the process.

"Shit!" She hissed, holding her foot off the floor.

When the pain in her toe subsided, she continued to her closet and grabbed a pair of gray sweats and a tank top. Shayla pulled the sweats on, moving gently over the bandages. She then pulled her halter top over her head and switched it for the tank top just as Jesse walked into her room.

The blonde got a good glance at the tattoo on the dark skinned woman's lower back. A phrase encircled in thorny vines.

"Hey, Shay, what's the tattoo on your back say?" He asked as he sat on the woman's bed.

The ebony haired woman jumped a little in surprise, but calmed down as soon as she realized that it was only Jesse.

The dark skinned woman sat on her bed, pulling her legs up onto the bed so they were behind Jesse. Leaning back onto the black pillows, she stared at the ceiling.

"It says 'Nihil ex omnibus' in Latin," She answered, closing her eyes. "Or 'From nothing to everything.'"

"You were never nothing, Shay," the tall blonde mumbled, taking her dark hand in his own.

Shayla looked at him with her mismatched eyes, but before she could say anything, Enrique popped his head into the room.

"Yo, Shay, the rest of us are here, Mia went to get Yuki," the Mexican told her. "Dom decided for us all to come home early for a barbecue tonight."

"What's the occasion, Rique?" the dark skinned woman asked as she looked to the man standing in the doorway.

"Dom said it was to 'celebrate' Yuki's birthday, even if it is a little over a week away," the dark haired man answered, adding the air quotes.

"Rique, Dom's a nice guy," The dark skinned woman said as she sat up. "Do us a favor and try to get along with him. Rather than pretend."

"Whatever you say, Shay," He replied. "Get downstairs. Dom wants to see the both of you."

"Only if you agree to make me and Jess your special shot," the woman said, smirking.

"Alright, just get your asses down there," He said to them before making his way downstairs.

The ebony haired woman and the blonde nodded before deciding to make their way downstairs. Jesse decided to surprise the woman again by picking her up bridal style before heading down the stairs. The blonde was laughing at her shocked face as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hey, Jess, why ya carrying Shay like that?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"My guess is that it has something to do with the Mexican over there," Vince said, glaring at Enrique as he was pouring the shots. "What do ya call that damn thing? You already have Chartreuse and tabasco in it."

"You'll see, V," Shayla said as she was set on the floor. "Take a shot of it."

The dark haired man glared at the woman.

"If I do?" He asked as he took the shot from the Mexican.

"I won't be bugging ya like I have been," She replied, smirking as the man looked at the shot and downed it.

His eyes going wide.

"What the hell is in that?" He asked, shaking his head and coughing.

"151 Bacardi Rum, Chartreuse, and Tabasco," the man replied, taking the glass from him. "Now don't ask me for any more shots. We don't want you to be knocked out before the barbecue."

He turned to Shayla and Jesse, "You two get the shots later. But not now."

"Whatever you say, Rique," the dark skinned woman said, shrugging her shoulders and leaning back against Jesse.

"Shay, you, Jesse, Letty, and Mia get everything else ready while me, Leon and Vince work outside with the grill," the mocha skinned man said, looking at each of them. "And if you do anything to rip those stitches, I will personally hang you. Bernardo told me how you are."

Pouting, Shayla crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Jesse!" came the voice of the two year old as she ran to the couple. "Mommy!"

Jesse grinned and picked up the little girl who looked a lot like the woman beside him, setting her on his hip.

"Hey there, Niña," the dark skinned woman said, smiling at the toddler. "You excited for your birthday soon?"

"Yes, Mommy," She responded quickly. "Uncle Dom es agradable."

Dominic Toretto looked to the dark skinned woman for a translation.

"She was saying 'Uncle Dom is nice,'" She told him, laughing as the mocha skinned man chuckled before making his way outside.

Leon and Vince followed him.

Letty made her way into the kitchen with Mia following.

Setting Yuki on the couch, Jesse turned the TV on, "Why don't you watch TV while we fix dinner?" Shayla asked before kissing Yuki's forehead.

The little girl nodded before directing her attention to the screen. Shayla and Jesse made their way into the kitchen to help the two women.

But, Shayla's thoughts couldn't be further from them than they were at that moment. She was wondering when Takeshi and Hideo would strike, how she was going to stop them when they did, and how they were going to survive the strike.


	6. All We Got Were Pawns?

A/N: "**~Anything written like this is supposed to be Japanese~**"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

The light from the moon was the only light source there was at one o'clock in the morning. A crackling was heard before a quiet voice was heard.

"**~Takeshi, Kin, you need to be fast~**" the voice on the other end of the line said as the pair moved through the darkness.

"**~We know, Hideo~**" The female of the pair whispered in return as they stopped below the window to Shayla's room. "**~Now shut up and let Takeshi do our job.~**"

The voice shut up as Kin and Takeshi gracefully made their way up the siding, sliding Shayla Nyugen's bedroom window open with ease. Kin looked around before making her way into the room with Takeshi not far behind.

"**~The little girl isn't in here, Kin~**" Takeshi said, looking to Kin who was waiting for him by their target.

"**~Good~**" She replied, quietly getting out a rag and a bottle of chloroform.

Kin poured some of the chloroform onto the rag before covering the sleeping dark skinned woman's mouth and nose. The woman's eyes flew open while she fought the person above her. But, they were too strong for her.

Shayla couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Her eyes rolled back and she was out. Kin took the rag and put it back in her pouch as Takeshi picked up the woman and they were off.

* * *

The next morning, Leon was the first to wake up.

'_Normally Shay is already up and moving,_' The dark haired man thought as he walked into the kitchen.

Hours passed and one by one the rest of the family came down the stairs. Yuki bounded up to a still half asleep Jesse. Almost knocking the blonde out of the chair.

"Hey, Yuki," Jesse mumbled groggily as he sipped on a Corona.

"Where's Mommy?" Yuki asked her makeshift family. "Mommy not in her room."

Leon looked to Jesse, a confused look on his face. The team almost jumped out of their skin when they heard the door slam and what sounded like someone running.

Enrique stopped in the doorway, trying to catch his breath, "Guys. They have her."

Dominic made his way around the bar to stand in front of Enrique Diablo, "Who has her?"

"Hideo," Enrique answered, finally managing to catch his breath.

"Who is Hideo?" Vince asked, moving to stand beside Dominic.

"He's the guy who sent Takeshi the other day," the Mexican answered, looking to Vince. "If we leave now, I think we can catch them before they get to Chicago."

Dominic looked to every person in the kitchen, "Let's go."

Bernardo came running in not far behind Enrique, "Enrique, do you know how to not scare someone?"

The mocha skinned man looked to the newcomer, "Bernardo, we're gonna need you to watch Yuki."

The Mexican nodded, "Alright. Now get going."

The older man took the toddler from Jesse before the team raced out to their cars. Enrique in the front in his neon green Dodge Challenger.

"Look, guys, here," The Latino handed each person a walkie-talkie. "Once we catch up to them, we're going to need a way to communicate."

"How will we know when we have caught up to them?" the older dark haired man asked, confused as he took the device given to him.

"I'll let you know, Vince," the man replied, looking at each member of the crew. "Now we had better get on the asphalt."

Every person nodded before they made their way to their respective vehicle. Racing down the road, the order was simple. Enrique, Jesse, Dominic, Vince, Leon, and Letty. Mia was in the vehicle with Leon.

Enrique picked up his walkie-talkie, "Guys, as soon as we're out of LA, floor it. And don't let up until I say so."

Each responded, saying they agreed.

"Good," Enrique replied over the walkie-talkies. "They'll want to keep on a low profile for the law, so we should be able to catch up to them pretty quick."

The rest of the chase was silent until Enrique Diablo's voice came across in each car.

"Hot damn!" He shouted and everyone behind him saw his Challenger gain speed. "According to the tracking system in here, the car with Shay is about a mile ahead of us."

"How do you know?" Dominic asked the Mexican as they all gained speed.

"The bracelet I gave her a while back has the transmitting end to this system," he answered as the only black Ford Mustang came into view.

"We're up, Guys," Letty said over the system.

"Disable the car, dawg," Leon said over the system as well.

"Leon, get up here beside my Challenger and I'll toss you a weapon to disable the electrical system in the Ford," the Mexican accented voice told them.

"Right, Dawg," the dark haired man responded before swerving out of the line and speeding so his car was next to the neon green Challenger. "Mia, I'm going to try to get as close as I can. You grab it."

The younger Toretto sibling nodded as the dark haired man did exactly what he said he would. The Latino tossed the weapon to the woman, her catching it.

"Leon, get up in front of them while the rest of us close I around them," Dominic told them.

"Right, Dom," the man responded, speeding ahead and slipping in front of the Mustang.

"Jesse, you stick close to the trunk of it," Enrique said to the blonde.

"R-r-right, Rique," Jesse Carson replied, driving to get into position in his white Jetta.

"Good," he replied. "I'll be in front of Leon. I'll give you the signal. Do not move until I give the signal. Most of this will be improvising, so roll with it."

"Copy that, Dawg," Leon replied before he sat the walkie-talkie on the console.

Tense seconds passed, which felt like an eternity, before every driver heard the Mexican accented voice shout.

"Go!"

Mia Toretto rolled down the window of the yellow Skyline, slipping out and sitting on the door. She aimed for the hood of the car.

The man and woman in the car looked for every possible way to get out of this mess, but it was useless. They were trapped.

The dark haired woman pulled the trigger, the electrical systems going haywire before the Mustang started to come to a stop. The younger Toretto slipped back into the Skyline.

"Guys, try to guide the car off the road," Enrique instructed as he turned to drive backwards.

The street racers did as the Mexican told them, easing the black Ford off the road.

Just as the Japanese couple got out of the car to fight back, the police surrounded them. Weapons trained on them.

Enrique got out of his neon green Challenger and walked up to the officers.

"Officer Enrique Martinez," He told them, showing them a wallet that he kept in the glove compartment of his vehicle.

"Good job apprehending the criminals, Martinez," The sergeant said to him, motioning for his men to arrest each person there.

"Tanner, really? The only thing illegal here is the kidnapping these two," He pointed to the Japanese couple. "Tried to get away with when they took Shayla Nyugen."

Tanner called off his men, "Then where is the woman?"

"Follow me, Tanner," He replied as he made his way over to his neon green challenger, trying to ignore the glares he got from Toretto and his crew.

The Mexican pressed a few buttons on the side of the screen on the dashboard before running over to the trunk of the Mustang. Picking the lock, the trunk popped open. The man opened the trunk, revealing at gagged and bound Shayla. The man grabbed his knife and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"There, Shay," he replied as the dark skinned woman removed the gag.

"Shayla!"

The dark skinned woman looked up, just as her feet touched the earth, to see Jesse making his way over to her.

The blonde pulled her into a tight hug, mumbling stuff over and over. The dark skinned woman looked to Enrique before the Mexican turned to the LAPD Officer Tanner.

"Martinez, are you telling me that nothing illegal was going on?" the older man asked, confused.

"Unless you count working in a garage every day to provide for a toddler, Tanner," the black haired man replied, almost glaring at the man.

"Very well, Martinez," the light brown haired officer replied as a couple of his men handcuffed Takeshi and Kin.

Enrique Diablo, now known to be Enrique Martinez, looked to Toretto and the crew. With looks a mix of betrayal, hatred, and sadness. The Mexican's eyes landed on Shayla, "Hey, Shay, I-"

He didn't get to finish before the woman interrupted him, "Go to Hell. Jesse and I trusted you and you betrayed us."

Without another word, Dominic, Leon, Letty, and Jesse got into their respective cars. Mia with Leon and Shayla with Jesse.

Each sped off, heading home. Away from all this.

Jesse's pale hand found Shayla's dark one, scaring her a little bit.

"H-how're you f-f-feeling, S-Shay?" He asked, nervously as his thumb ran circles on the back of her hand.

"Relieved and worried," She answered, her mismatched eyes looking to the blonde. "Hideo is still out there. Takeshi and Kin were just his pawns."


	7. Pieces and Pieces

A/N: I wrote this chapter like this for a reason. So, before you get bored with it, read it because it might reveal something that could help piece everything together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

Snoring was the first thing that Dominic Toretto heard when he opened the door to Shayla's room. Intent on waking her up.

"Shayla," the mocha skinned man said as he walked up to the side of the dark skinned woman's bed.

A long string of grumbled curses sounded as the woman pulled her sheets over her head. Dominic shook his head, a grin on his face. He waved Leon in, who was carrying a pail filled with ice and water. Emptying the contents of the metal bucket over the woman's head, which caused her to bolt out of the bed and attack the dark haired man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leon shouted, grabbing the woman's wrists to keep her nails away from his face. "Don't claw my eyes out, Shay."

The woman stood up, careful not to rip the stitches on her thigh, before making her way over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of loose blue shorts with the Chicago Cubs logo and a pinstripe baseball jersey with the number 44 on it.

"Now, get out of my room," Shayla demanded as she shooed the men out of her room. "Learn to give a woman her space and privacy."

The two men laughed at her before they made their way downstairs, letting the ebony haired woman to get dressed.

"Hey, Dominic, what was the jaléo about upstairs?" Bernardo Martinez asked, smiling as he watched Yuki make her way to the blonde mechanic.

"She attacked Leon after he poured a bucket of ice water over her," the mocha skinned man answered, laughing.

The older Latino cringed a little, "Sounds like Shay. Besides, who's enough of an idiot to do that?"

Letty's and Mia's gazes darted to Leon, causing him to laugh.

"Any of you want to go for a day out?" the ebony haired woman asked as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee.

"Where to?" Jesse asked, looking up from the toddler as the little girl bit into a few strawberries Bernardo gave her.

"The waterpark," the woman answered as she rested against the counter. "And before you say it Bernardo, I know that I ain't gonna be able to get in the water for a while."

"Actually, Shay, you can after the first thirty six hours," he replied, laughing a little.

Shayla shook her head before looking at the team, "So, who will join me and Yuki?"

"I w-will, Shay," the blonde mechanic said to her, smiling slightly. "Someone h-has to k-keep you out of t-trouble."

"Jeez, you make it sound like I can't take care of myself," The young woman playfully accused, failing to keep from laughing. "I plan to be there around eleven. And since it's about that time, I'm gonna go get Yuki ready. You get ready too."

Yuki hopped down from Jesse's lap and followed the ebony haired woman up to their room.

Sometime later, the white Jetta pulled into a parking spot of Raging Waters.

"H-how d-did I let you d-drag me into t-this?" the blonde mechanic asked, putting the car into park and cutting the engine.

"You love me," Shayla replied, laughing as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Besides, think of this as a date."

She winked at him, making him blush, before she got out of the white car. The dark skinned woman laughed as she opened the back door to grab her straw beach bag from the seat. The blonde mechanic got out of the Jetta before getting Yuki out of the backseat and setting her on his hip.

"I got this, Jess," Shayla said as she grabbed her wallet from her beach bag as they made their way up to the line.

"What a-about Hideo c-coming after you?" Jesse asked the woman, concern in his eyes.

The ebony haired woman looked into his blue eyes, "Don't worry, Jess. He won't make a move in the open and during the day. Only well into the night after a race."

The blonde nodded, still unsure of it.

"Please just try to have fun today, Jess," Shayla said to him, laughing as they got to the counter.

"How many?" the lady asked, a smile on her face as she looked to the trio.

"Two general admissions and a two year old," The dark skinned woman said, smiling as the woman went about with the bracelets for them.

"Total comes to seventy seven dollars and forty cents," the lady replied, smiling as Shayla found the correct amount before handing it to her.

The woman put it in the cash drawer before she put the waterproof paper bracelets around their wrists.

"Thank you," the ebony haired woman said as she put the wallet back in her purse.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice walking up from behind the woman, "Shayla Nyugen? Is that you?"

The dark skinned woman looked to the woman, shock in her mismatched eyes.

"By god it is you!" The woman shouted, excitement in her voice as she made her way around the counter to pull the woman into a bear hug.

"Ciara?" Shayla choked out, confused.

The scene in front of them was kind of freaking out the blonde mechanic.

"You here for a while?" the red haired woman asked as she let the woman go.

"Yeah, Ci," the dark haired woman told her, laughing. "Me and Jesse brought Yuki since her birthday is just around the corner."

Ciara nodded, hurrying back around to a computer, "You three need a cabana?"

"If you have an open one," she replied, laughing.

"Alright, I have one premium cabana open," the blue eyed red head answered, laughing. "You guys go ahead. I got this one. Mika would probably kill me if I didn't."

The two women laughed at that, "Thanks, Ci."

"No problem," the woman replied, laughing as she was typing something into the computer. "Go on and have some fun."

"We will," Shayla replied as she took Jesse's free hand and led him to the only open premium cabana.

"Mommy, can Jesse take me to the volcano?" the young girl asked her aunt, pointing to the said destination.

"After you get some sunblock on, Niña," Shayla replied as she sat the bag on one of the chairs before digging through it.

The woman sat down on one of the lounge chairs just as Jesse let the young girl walk over to her aunt, laughing.

"Mami, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando papá me lleva ahí?" The little girl asked as she let the woman cover her skin with the lotion.

"Yo estaré vigilando, Niña," the woman replied, a smile on her face.

The dark skinned woman stood up and slid the pinstriped jersey off of her body, revealing a bikini top with the Chicago Cubs logo on the left breast. She then slid the shorts off, revealing the bikini bottom with the same logo on the back. Her stitched up wound was clearly visible. As well as too many scars to count on her arms, legs, and torso.

The woman sat down and put the sunblock on her own body before the blonde mechanic took the bottle from her, "H-here, l-let m-me g-get your back, S-Shay," He told her as the woman chuckled and moved her long ebony hair out of the way.

"You know, as dark as I am, I shouldn't need to use that," the dark skinned woman mused, laughing as she watched the blonde cover himself in the sunblock. "And this could be really good for you, Jess. Get some color on this skin."

Jesse sent a mock glare in her direction, causing the woman to laugh harder than she was.

"Mommy?" the dark haired little girl asked as she climbed up in Jesse's lap as he sat down.

"What is it, Niña?" Shayla asked as she covered Jesse's back.

"When we get back, can we get food?"

Chuckling, the woman looked up, "Yeah, Niña," she replied, laughing as the little girl grabbed Jesse's hand, literally dragging him off.

The woman shook her head as she grabbed her cell phone when it started ringing.

"¿Diga?"

"_Shayla, ¿dónde estás?_"

"José yo estoy con Jesse y Yuki en el parque acuático," she responded as her mismatched eyes darted around at everyone near her. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"_Sólo para decirles que Hideo se dirigía allí este fin de semana,_" the man replied, sighing. "_Lo sé porque Irene cableada toda su oficina._"

"Irene debería haber sido mi hermana en vez de ti como mi hermano," the woman replied as she noticed she was receiving glares from a few people around the cabana.

"_Oque, eso duele Shayla,_" the man told her, his voice containing mock hurt.

"José, tengo que colgar el teléfono porque yo estoy recibiendo miradas de la gente alrededor de nuestra cabaña."

"_Muy bien, Shayla. Tenga cuidado. No quiero que papá regrese de entre los muertos a patear el culo,_" he told her, sighing. "_Hasta luego_."

"Hasta luego," she replied before she shut her phone and sat it on the table.

The looks from the other park guests were starting to get to the dark skinned woman but, being the good girl she was trying to be, she just grabbed a beach towel. Making her way over to the edge of the kiddie pool, watching Jesse and her niece.

Her smile was wide as she watched the two, Jesse seemed to be a natural at this. She saw the glares of various parents that were around the area. When they spotted her wound and the scars. The silvery white marks stood out against her dark skin, which she thought was a bit strange.

She groaned loudly as her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

**"~Don't sound so enthused about hearing from me, Daffodil~"** The female voice said, laughter evident in her Japanese.

**"~Chiaki?~"** she asked, almost freezing on the spot.

**"~It's me, Shayla~"** the woman replied.

Jesse gave the dark skinned woman a confused look as he and Yuki sat next to her.

**"~Hold up a minute, Chiaki~"** the ebony haired woman said, laughing before taking the phone away from her mouth. "It's my cousin in Japan. I haven't heard from her since we were nine."

**"~Who is that with you, Shayla?~"** the woman asked, confused.

Shayla moved the phone to answer her cousin.

**"~Would you believe me if I told you that was my boyfriend?~"** She asked, laughing at the shout she got in response.

The dark skinned woman heard the Japanese/Irish girl say something to someone in the background before speaking to her cousin again.

**"~Jose said that Hideo was out for you~"** She told her. **"~Well, Kohaku said to tell you hey before I get off~"**

**"~Alright, Chiaki, tell Kohaku that I said hey back~"** Shayla said, laughing as she shut her phone. "I am so tempted to throw this phone in the water."

The blonde mechanic chuckled at her, shaking his head as Yuki sat in between the couple.

Later, well into the night, the entire household was woken up by shouts and screams coming from Shayla's room. Quickly making their way to her room, Leon and Dom looked at each other. Asking each other the same question.

What the hell was happening?

The two plus Jesse rushed into the room when they heard the woman shout one name in particular. Akira.

The blonde mechanic rushed to her side, settling on the side of the bed before shaking the woman's shoulder.

"Shay, Shay, wake up," He whispered softly, trying to get the ebony haired woman to wake up.

The woman's eyelids flew open as she bolted into a sitting position. Her mismatched eyes held fear in them. When she seemed to realize where she was and with who, she threw her arms around Jesse's waist. Her grip on him tight. Shayla's face was buried in the tall blonde's chest, murmuring something incoherent.

"I'm going back to bed," Letty said flatly as she turned on her heels and did just that.

Jesse shook his head at the Latina. The only ones still in the room with her were Jesse, Leon, Dom, and Yuki. Even if the young child did run in after the younger Toretto bolted into the room.

Leon and Dom looked at each other, silently agreeing on one thing. Jesse was to stay with Shayla.

"Look, Jess, you stay here with her," Dominic told him, dead serious.

Jesse nodded before kissing the crown on the dark skinned woman's head.

As the blonde slid under the covers beside the ebony haired woman, Yuki climbed up and snuggled in between the couple.

Leon had walked out a few minutes after Dominic had told the mechanic to stay with the woman, but the older Toretto sibling watched for a moment. Amazed at how close the recent events had brought them. And Yuki taking to Jesse quickly.

The mocha skinned man turned out the lights before he made his way back to his and Letty's room, worried about Shayla. Her day had been a happy one, but the nightmare? This was the first time that she had woken them up during one, but anyone could tell that they were bothering her. No matter how subtle they were.

* * *

Mami, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando papá me lleva ahí- Mommy, what will you do when dad takes me there?

Yo estaré vigilando, Niña- I will be watching you, Baby girl

Shayla, ¿dónde estás?- Shayla, where are you?

José yo estoy con Jesse y Yuki en el parque acuático,- Jose, I am with Jesse and Yuki at the waterpark,

¿Qué necesitas?- What do you need?

Lo sé porque Irene cableada toda su oficina.- I know because Irene wired his whole office.

Irene debería haber sido mi hermana en vez de ti como mi hermano,- Irene should have been my sister instead of you as my brother,

Oque, eso duele Shayla- Ouch, that hurt Shayla

José, tengo que colgar el teléfono porque yo estoy recibiendo miradas de la gente alrededor de nuestra cabaña.- Jose, I need to get off the phone because I am getting glares from the people around our cabana.

Muy bien, Shayla. Tenga cuidado. No quiero que papá regrese de entre los muertos a patear el culo.- Okay, Shayla. Be careful. I do not want Dad back from the dead to kick my ass.


	8. This Ends Here and Now, Hideo

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Fast and The Furious! I only own any characters that do NOT appear in the movies!

* * *

Shayla Nyugen felt her phone buzzing in her jeans pocket. Wiping her hands free of the oil and grease, she pulled the device out of her pocket. She flipped it open, seeing she had a text.

Her mismatched eyes went wide at the content of the message.

_Time to end this. Meet me outside LA. Tonight. Come alone._

Her eyes darted around to each person in the garage, seeing that they weren't paying her any mind. She slipped her phone back in her pocket, making sure she didn't seem suspicious about it.

'I'm going tonight,' She thought as she went back to working with the throttle in Jesse's Jetta. 'If I don't, who knows what will happen.'

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize what time it was until the dark haired man tapped her shoulder, "Shayla, Jess is worried about ya."

The ebony haired woman jumped, surprised, before turning to who got her attention.

"Leon," she said, trying to calm her racing heart. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Dawg," He replied, confused. "What's going through your mind?"

The woman gave him a confused look before the man motioned towards Jesse's Jetta.

"You practically did a week's worth of alterations to his engine since six this morning, Shay," He responded, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "You didn't take a break, you haven't left that car all day. It's not like you to do that."

"Just determined to get the alterations done," She replied, grabbing a grease rag Jesse handed her and wiped her hands free of the oil. "There's nothing to worry about."

Leon and Jesse nodded, not quite believing the dark skinned woman.

"Plus, you shouldn't be doing that, Shay," the Latina told her, walking up to join Shayla and the two men. "You heard Bernie."

"Don't worry about me, Letty," Shayla told her, sighing. "I can take care of myself."

The ebony haired woman pushed passed them, going to her Koenigsegg CCX and getting in. She started the car, pulling out onto the lamp-lit street.

"Where do you suppose her mind is, Dawg?" Leon asked, his green eyes following Shayla's Koenigsegg.

"No clue," the Latina replied. "But she's worrying me. Dom too."

"She's got Dom worried?" Jesse asked, his blue eyes darting to the Latina.

She nodded, her eyes following the Koenigsegg until it was completely out of sight.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight, guys," Leon told them before he went to his yellow Skyline.

Jesse followed Letty to her car, his mind wandering.

As the Latina pulled into the drive of their home, they saw Dominic making his way out to his car. Seemingly in a hurry.

"Dom?" Letty called out as she and Jesse got out of her car.

The mocha skinned man looked up at his girlfriend, "Letty, you, Leon, Mia, and Vince stay here to watch out for Yuki. Jess is coming with me."

"What's going on, Dawg?" the dark haired, clean shaven man asked, confused as he watched the blonde mechanic make his way to Dom's VeilSide.

"Don't know but I do know it can't be good," Dom answered as he and Jesse got into the red car.

The mocha skinned man started the car, pulling onto the road.

Following the woman, the two men noticed that Shayla was driving to the outskirts of LA. Confused, the mocha skinned man parked the red VeilSide around the corner out of view.

"What the hell is going on?" Dominic asked as he and Jesse ran into the building beside them.

Going to the windows to see the events taking place, they saw Shayla and a man who looked to be at least ten years older than her speak to each other. The man, who was most likely Hideo, said something to the ebony haired woman. Whatever he said looked like it didn't settle well with Shayla. The men saw her point to the asphalt then to a spot that was exactly a quarter mile away.

The man nodded before he got into his bright green Toyota Supra with Shayla getting into her black Koenigsegg.

When the engines roared to life, Jesse and Dominic ran outside, worried for their friend. Girlfriend in Jesse's case. The two couldn't hear them over the engines. As soon as the cars were off, Shayla was in the lead with Hideo not far behind. It looked like the two racers were competing for dominance in this race.

Horror flooded their entire beings when they saw the next thing that happened. The Supra clipped Shayla's bumper, sending her spinning before the Japanese man hit her car on the driver's side, pushing it forward. The man in the Supra exited his car, smirking as he saw the woman through the broken glass. Bloodied, battered, and not likely to make it out. Especially since the car's engine caught fire. They heard the man's laugh before the distinct ring of gunshots filled the area.

Looking around, they saw Enrique Martinez standing above the still form of Hideo, his weapon still trained on him as the Latino looked to the dark skinned woman.

He could tell the Japanese man was dead from the blood pouring out of a hole in his chest where his heart was, so he quickly went to the black Koenigsegg CCX. He was met by Dominic Toretto and Jesse Carson as the three worked together to get the woman out.

Just as the woman was pulled from the burning car, that's when it happened.

BOOM.

Covering her body with him, Jesse was scared to death. His blue eyes darting from injury to injury on her visible body. That is until he heard her beautiful voice.

"Jesse, I was hoping you wouldn't follow me out here," She whispered, laughing lightly so as not to hurt her ribs further.

"Well, did you really expect me to let you do this on your own?" He asked her as he wiped a stream of blood away from her lips.

Pressing his lips to hers, he didn't even hear the sounds of the ambulance coming up on them.

"Jess, when they take her to the hospital, you ride with her," The Latino told him, kneeling down beside the couple.

The blonde mechanic didn't know what to say to the man who had broken his trust, so he just nodded. Keeping his eyes locked with Shayla's mismatched ones.

The EMTs rushed up to them, inspecting the woman before determining that she needed to be sent to the ER.

Loading her into the ambulance, the female EMT looked to the blonde mechanic as his eyes followed every move they made where it was concerning his precious.

"Sir, you coming with us?" She asked as she pushed a bag into the back of the ambulance.

Jesse didn't say a word; his only thought was to stay by her side as long as he could.

As soon as the emergency vehicle was off, Shayla started in.

"It's not that bad," She told the EMTs. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Miss Nyugen, we have reason to believe you have a few cracked and broken ribs as well as a few lacerations that need to be stitched up," the male EMT told her, sighing. "As well as what looks to be ripped stitches on your thigh."

"Don't argue with them, Shay," Jesse whispered, confused about her actions towards hospitals.

Not too long after the emergency vehicle left the scene of the accident, they were pulling into the ambulance bay of the ER.

The female EMT pulled Jesse off to the side while her partner took Shayla to be checked out by personnel on duty.

"Sir, is there any family that I can contact?" She asked as another ER doctor came up to them.

"Kaela, I'll take it from here," The doctor told her, a smile on her face before the other woman left. She turned to Jesse, "I am going to need you to answer her question for me, Sir."

"Her brother in Chicago," the blonde replied, digging out his phone. "Shayla saved it to my phone in case I needed his for something."

The doctor nodded, writing it down, "And your relation to Miss Nyugen?"

"I'm her boyfriend," he answered as his eyes darting in the direction the nurses took Shayla.

"I see," The doctor replied as she continued to fill out a few papers.

"Hey, Gray, Hutchinson just called saying there's a big group in the waiting area, waiting on a Shayla Nyugen," a nurse told the woman, who just nodded.

"Mister?" She asked, not knowing what his name was.

"Jesse Carson," the blonde told her, not taking his eyes off of the hall the nurses took Shayla.

"Alright, Mister Carson, if you would join your friends out in the waiting area," Dr. Gray said as she put the papers in a file, her green eyes looking to Jesse. "I'll have Hutchinson send you back when you can visit her."

Jesse nodded as Dr. Gray led him to the double doors to meet with the rest of Dominic Toretto's crew.

The short forty minute wait seemed like an eternity before they were told they could visit Shayla on the second floor.

Making their way to room number 217, they saw Shayla resting back on the raised bed. Just staring out the window. Her mismatched eyes darted to the crew as they made their way in. Jesse in particular.

"You look like you were scared for dear life, Jess," the dark skinned woman pointed out as Jesse enveloped her in a firm yet gentle hug. Careful not to irritate her ribs.

"Doc's verdict?" Vince asked as he sat in the chair at the foot of her bed.

"Four cracked ribs, one broken rib, fie lacerations that needed stitched and my GSW that needed to be stitched once again," she told them as she had her boyfriend sit beside her on the bed.

"Don't worry us like that, Shay," Dominic told her, poking her shoulder.

"I won't, Dom," She replied before kissing the blonde mechanic's cheek.

"Hey, Shay."

Enrique Martinez's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Like he was actually afraid of something.

The woman looked at him, her mismatched eyes like stone.

"What do you want, traitor?" She asked, lacing the last word with venom.

"I wanted to apologize for betraying you like I did," He answered, not being able to look her in the eyes. "I really was friends with Akira, almost as close as brothers. But after he was killed, Tanner gave me an ultimatum: help him investigate the heists or be sent to prison for life."

She barely nodded her head, remembering the last conversation with her brother.

_"Whatever you do, Myūru, trust Rique. Don't let false pretenses fuck with your judgment."_

"You did that to protect us?" Shayla asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Shay," he replied, finally looking at her.

The woman's ebony colored hair was covering her eyes and she was fidgeting her fingers in Jesse's hand. Like she was debating with herself.

When she finally looked up at him, her eyes told all. She forgave him. Motioning for him to sit with her and Jesse, he obliged. Giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, Shayla Kame Evita Nyugen!" the voice of Jose Nyugen sounded, causing everyone to look at him.

And burst out laughing.

"Don't make me laugh," Shayla groaned, holding her ribs.

Kissing her temple, Jesse laughed.

"Alright, Beautiful," he whispered.

"Who're you?" Letty asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Guys, meet Jose Juan Nyugen, my older brother," the woman told them, a smile on her face.

"I heard Hideo is gone," The man pointed out. "That true?"

Dominic nodded, "Yeah. Enrique shot him after the creep did this to Shay."

Jose nodded; his dark brown almost black eyes looked at Jesse holding his sister's hand.

"Don't make me break your neck because you hurt her," the older man said, warning the blonde as Mia came in carrying Yuki on her hip.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried as the younger Toretto gave her to the woman on the hospital bed.

Hugging her mother figure close, her Spanish was blurring into one big word.

As Shayla kissed the crown of the little girl's head, the blonde mechanic started to rub soothing circles on the little girl's back.

"Only request I have is that you don't scare the living shit out of me, Hermana."

Laughing, they all realized that Hideo was done and over. No more looking over their shoulders for something that might not even be there.

Shayla Kame Evita Nyugen didn't want to be whisked away from this. These people were her family.

* * *

This is the last chapter, but I'm going to be continuing this as a series. The next fanfic will be sticking to the plot of the first F&F movie. With a few alterations, must I add.


End file.
